I Will Follow You Even Into Hell
by veldygee
Summary: Riona almost loses her goal but Reza leads her back to the right path. Female!RoyxMale!Riza. Genderbended.


I cannot quite remember when I wrote this, but I might as well published it for archiving purpose.

This has female!Roy whose name is Riona and male!Riza whose name is Reza. I just wanted to see how they would interact if their genders changed. I think I failed but please give this fic a shot :)

* * *

It has been months since Maes' death and there is no a single second without Riona thinking of avenging his best friend's death. She remembers the cold feeling that washed over her when she received the news. The panic that ran through her body when Maes' did no longer say anything from the other line of the phone. The heavy feelings in her chest that would not go away even weeks after his death. The hollow in her life that is Maes, her best friend. The first supporter of her dream. Her first family.

Now she has found the one who killed Maes and there is nothing. Nothing in this world that will stop her from avenging Maes' death.

The homunculus, Envy, he introduced himself, has admitted it himself and it makes everything easier for her to channel all of her deep sorrow, rage and hatred. She snaps her fingers and soon a blaze consumes the homunculus. Scream is filling the vast hall and it awakens a small part in her body in glee. It fuels her rage.

Just as she has finally got into it, Envy runs away and she grits her teeth.

"He is mine. You stay here, Lieutenant," Riona orders and before she hears the reply, she walks toward the big open hole that will possibly lead her to tunnels deep between the Central of Amestris.

It is not hard to find Envy. She can almost sense the homunculus, sense the fear that radiates from him. She soon finds him lurking around the passage to her left and she snaps her fingers and Envy's eye sockets burn. Riona walks slowly and snaps her left fingers to burst the homunculus' body into flames. But before she can end it, Envy manages to get away again. Riona scowls but she doesn't feel much remorse.

The flame within her is burning and blazing and sending adrenaline all over her body, sending anticipations that awakens all of her nerves. Just very soon and Envy won't be able to run away and then she is going to end him for ever.

Riona walks along the passage and then at the far right end, she hears sounds of gunshots. Those must belongs to her lieutenant. But soon the shots stop and sounds of impact is heard and Envy's laughters fill the tunnel. She feels another set of different rage running through her. How dare he. She snaps her fingers and the laughters turn into scream.

"How dare you attack _him_," says Riona coldly. She snaps her other fingers again and again and Envy is engulfed by inferno. He will not run away again. Riona glances at Hawkeye who is lying on the stone floor a few metres behind her. His shoulder is grazed but other than that it seems that he is alright.

"I told you that he is mine, Lieutenant," scolds Riona as she keeps sending flames upon flames toward Envy. "Now stand back."

Screams upon screams keep emitting out of Envy's throat but soon afterwards, the scream stops and Envy's body starts to dissipate, into ashes. Roy stares and the from Envy's head, a small green creature begins to crawl out. Its big eyes are wide around pathetically. The small creature fall on to the stone floors and begins to crawl away but Roy steps on it before it can get further away.

"So this is your real form, huh?" said Riona. She lets her mouth form a smirk. "So pathetic. Now finally I know why your name is Envy. Jealousy is surely disgusting," She finishes as she steps harder on the creature. It emits pathetic whines and she almost laughs. Now just one final flame and Envy will be gone for good and Maes Maes Maes...

Click.

Riona's eyes widened and then her face turn into a scowl.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?"

"Stand back, Colonel," says Hawkeye from behind her, the cold gun pressing subtly behind her head. Riona takes a deep breath, feeling another course of rage filling her.

"He is mine! I need to kill him! He is not allowed to live!" Riona barks frustratedly. The gun doesn't move away.

"I am not planning to let him live either, Colonel. I am going to kill him. I will finish the job. Now, stand. Back," says Hawkeye sternly, his tone indicates that there is no room for argument. Maybe, in usual circumstances, Riona would yield and let her lieutenant do whatever he asks as it's easier that way and she knows that Hawkeye always know what's best. But not this time. This time, Hawkeye is clearly wrong. Riona is the one that needs to do this. She needs to kill Envy.

"I'm going to kill him myse—ah!" the ground beneath her moves and transforms and throws Envy into the air, right into the hand of Edward Elric. Scar is with him as well. Riona glares at both of them.

"Give him to me, Fullmetal."

"No," answers Edward. Oh of course he needs to be a brat right when the situation is not asking for it. She already expects that she will not get an easy 'yes' as an answer.

"Give him to me or I swear I will burn him with that arm of yours!" shouts Riona, positioning her fingers right in front of her, ready to snap. The Fullmetal glares.

"Yeah just do it then! But before that look at the fucking mirror, you old hag! Do you think you can change the country while looking like that?!" Riona stops like she has been startled but before she can speak her piece of mind, Scar speaks.

"I don't mind if you decided to follow your hatred," ("Scar! Don't encourage that stupid witch!" shouts Ed.) says Scar indifferently. "I will be curious to see how Amestris would change if it is lead by a beast in human skin."

Riona's eyes widened and she looks down at her feet but she still doesn't lower her head. She cannot think properly. The thoughts inside her mind are jumbling in chaos. Her heart that is still engulfed in hatred shouts for her to just kill Envy and burn Edward's metal arm. Her brain though coaxes her to stop. She does not know which to follow. She really wishes with her whole heart that she can just burn Envy to ashes. It will be easy. Just a snap and then it's all over. It's all going to be over. She grits her teeth.

"Colonel-" Hawkeye starts, disturbing the inner battle that Roy has. "I cannot follow you anymore if you decide to go this way. I can't follow you to this place you are going."

Roy gulps and remembers Hawkeye's words years ago when they start to work together. _I will follow you even into hell. _Killing Envy would not change everything that they have, would it? Roy grits her teeth even harder in frustration.

"Then shoot me!" snaps Roy frustrated, doesn't want to believe what her mind already realises. She cannot believe it. The past year, the sleepless nights, the sorrow... there should be a compensation for all of that. Killing Envy is the compensation.

There is no reply from behind. Roy doesn't look back when she asks the next question.

"Tell me. What will you do next after I died?" murmurs Roy just loud enough for Hawkeye to hear. A beat and then an answer.

"I'll bring the secret of the flame alchemy along with the corpse of the flame alchemist," replies Hawkeye solemnly and Roy's chest throbbed painfully. No no no, he could not possibly mean that. She cannot lose him. After everything they have done. After Maes. After everything that they have. She won't lose him too. She cannot lose him too.

With a loud snap, she sets the hollow tunnel to her left on a blaze and then hides both of her face inside her gloved hands. Roy takes a deep breath, making her body tremble. She cannot lose him. Roy then turns around and looks at Hawkeye both of her arms are on her sides. Roy looks away, cannot bearing the heavy stare that Hakwye gives her. What has she done?

"Scolded by a kid and lectured by enemy... what a fucked up situation," murmured Riona with a soft curled-up lips. Riona slowly looks up and the pain that radiates from his lieutenant's eyes set a heavy feeling in her chest. She is the one that hurt him that way. She takes a hesitant step toward him and then takes another, while removing her gloves. Cautiously, as if approaching a spooked animal, Riona lifts her hand and then puts it on top of his bigger, calloused hand that holds the gun. He looks unsure for a split of second but then he follows through as he lowers his hand—the gun—down.

"I cannot lose you-" whispers Roy, loud enough only for Riza to hear. As she closes her eyes to take a deep breath, she can feel tears welling up in her eyes. The pain she feels right now, knowing that she has hurt the one she loves, is almost unbearable. But she should bear it. "I am sorry, Reza..." finishes Riona and she feels weak on her knees and she slumps down.

Reza follows suit a second after and put his hand on top of Riona's hand, mirroring earlier gesture. This one means for comfort though and the warmth calms her down. Riona glances up and sees a soft smile—the smile that she knows only reserved for her—on Reza's face. His blond hair is messier than usual, his cheeks are grazed and dirty but still he is the most precious thing. She smiles back and then she takes a deep breath, calming herself. She is not going to lose her self-control again. Never. Reza stands up in front of her and so does she. They stare at each other for a split of second. Riona is about to say something—she is not sure what exactly—but before she can open her mouth, the whiny voice that belongs to the weakened Homunculus fills the silence. Reza glances away, breaking the eye-contact. Riona looks back at Envy as well.

If there is something that she wants to say to his lieutenant, can definitely wait until this whole mess ends.

Now they have a war to fight.


End file.
